tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Galaxy Mew Mew
Galaxy Mew Mew is an AU created by [[User:AnnikaDoll|'AnnikaDoll']]. In the near future, a parasitic race of aliens, known as Chimera Anima, have managed to overrun the planet Earth, resulting in the human race fleeing to space in colony ships to survive. :The Galaxy Mews are a group of girls turned into biological super-weapons, created to fight against the Chimera Anima and clear them from the Earth so that the humans may return to it. They were subjects of the Galactic Mew Project, started and completed by a young geneticist named [[Akio Fujioka|'Akio Fujioka']]. :The team consists of five girls of different ages, personalities and backgrounds. Each Galaxy Mew has a specific power or element that they can control and channel through their weapons, and all but one are infused with the DNA of a particular animal. Each girl possesses a specific theme related to what power they have, all of which are linked to space in some way. Plot 'An Overrun Earth' : In the near future, hordes of parasitic jellyfish-like creatures that infect living hosts and transform them into monsters were released throughout the world, resulting in the Earth becoming overrun by what came to be known as Chimera Anima. It started in a small area, then the creatures began to pop up all over the globe quite quickly, and nobody knew exactly how to stop them or where they were even coming from. They infected hosts so quickly that nobody could successfully capture any of the jellyfish-like creatures to study them, and any samples of infected hosts were too risky to obtain. : Mostly, it was animals that were affected by these parasitic beings. But in some cases, even plant life was affected, as plant-like Chimera Anima also began to surface. 'The Rush' : A man named' Akio' started working on a project that would transform five people into biological superweapons. The aim was to infuse and enhance their bodies with animal DNA and other elements from the world around them in order to strengthen them enough to fight against the Chimera Anima. He'd hoped to complete the project in time to save the Earth. : Unfortunately, he was unable to. Because the need for such a defense was so high, the urgency for the project's completion was too. Akio failed to deliver what he promised, and world's governing powers that met repeatedly and made plans while he worked had a backup plan to preserve as much of the human race as possible and shelter people from the Chimera Anima. Colony ships had been built at the same time that Akio had worked on his project, meant to allow the human race to survive outside of their planet, far from the creatures that overran it. At some point, things got dire enough to where the worldly evacuations had to occur ahead of schedule. When the Chimera Anima's numbers grew and they began to run free without any way to stop them, and with failing weapon defenses leaving few options left, the humans fled their planet in the colony ships in an event known as the''' Rush'. : Each colony had allowed only a certain number of people on board, not including scientists and world leaders that were guaranteed a safe passage. As such, not everyone was able to escape--some families were separated because of massive crowds, people were getting hurt and left behind, and others were just not physically able to make it onto the ships in time. Anyone who ''had escaped, especially with all their loved ones intact, was considered lucky. But even then, many people suffered injuries due to the Rush, and because many were unaccustomed to suddenly being thrust into space under questionable conditions or were weak to begin with, not everyone survived on the ships. 'The Galactic Mew Project' : Akio was one of the luckier people, both because he was considered important enough to be boarded on the ship before anyone else, and because he managed to escape unscathed. He did, unfortunately, only manage to escape with whatever research and essentials he could, having to leave everything else behind. As such, his Galactic Mew Project had to be reconstructed almost completely from memory. Akio had been granted permission by his Colony's captain, head scientists, and other important figureheads to initiate the Mew Project as soon as he could (only in the case that it was successful) and find five subjects to use. Reconstructing the Galactic Mew Project ended up being a four-year endeavor, but with luck and the support of others, Akio managed to complete the project. : How subjects were meant to be transformed was by infusion of animal DNA and elements of the galaxy around them, as Akio was unable to get Earthly samples to use as he'd originally planned. The animals chosen were random, but all had traits that he deemed useful. Akio meant to have a way to reverse this process of transformation, but he had little time to do so, as even on the colonies he was still placed under pressure to finish. Ultimately, he launched the project without the feature of reversion, and decided to try to work on implementing a method to reverse the process while the Mew team he gathered would return to Earth and cleanse it of the Chimera Anima threat. While the project was not absolutely perfect, Akio felt he was ready to have it tested, and was given the green light to begin seeking members to join the Mew team. Characters *[[Akio Fujioka|'Akio']]'-' A scientist and the creator of the Galactic Mew Project. He trains and guides the Galaxy Mews on their missions, but he has a rather personal relationship with them too, as a close friend. *[[Niji Harada|'Niji']]- A feisty young lady living a rough life in the colony; the first to become a Galaxy Mew. *[[Hikari Yamamoto|'Hikari']]- The second Galaxy Mew. She is kind and radiant, but terribly shy, timid and susceptible to fear. *[[Chrysalis Müller|'Chrysalis']]- The third Galaxy Mew: She lost her sight during the Rush, with lack of proper equipment preventing her from getting the surgery she needed to get it back until years later. She is awfully headstrong and brave, but loyal. *[[Hotaru Kojima|'Hotaru']]- The fourth Galaxy Mew-- a bubbly, energetic prankster who has fun with everything she does, and can sometimes get out of hand. *[[Nexus|'Nexus']]- A young Alien girl harnessing an immense amount of energy whose [[The Ecots|'home planet and people']] were destroyed by an enemy race. She is the Fifth and final Galaxy Mew. *[[Ehne|'Ehne']]- The Antagonist of Galaxy Mew Mew--A [[The Ajra|'Gelatinous Alien lifeform']] who has created a subspecies of parasitic beings that essentially become Chimera Anima. *[[Galaxy Mew Mew Side Characters|'Other Side Characters']]- Close friends and relatives of Akio and the Galaxy Mews Chapter List #"The First of Many" #"To Shine" #"Aller Anfang ist Schwer" #"Stormy Weather" #"Revelation" #"Nexus" #"The Maze" #"Unplanned" #"Dim" #"Bitter Aggrievement" #"Eruption" #"Accolade" Colony Workers Each colony was assured a captain and co-captain, officers, a team of scientists, doctors, mechanics, astronauts, and other needed workers that facilitated colony function. If a colony was short on workers, then various residents could volunteer for work. If no volunteers came in, then people would be chosen to work. Those chosen to work do not assume more important positions unless they have a decent enough amount of experience in that field, even if it is only education and not previous work experience. Most jobs pay workers in food or other supplies, and some important jobs even offer their residents specialized cabins.. Some people with more important jobs were selected before people were even allowed onto the ships, and were boarded before everyone else during the Rush. All major jobs mandate that workers report to the captain regularly, in order for them to keep tabs on the ship. 'Captains' : Captains are essentially the figureheads of most colonies. While they do not exclusively make every decision, they have large responsibilities in running the ship they commandeer and making sure everything, such as mechanical and social aspects of the ship, is functioning properly. Captains will typically convene with one another, and regularly step in to check on things in the labs or in other areas of the ship that keep it running. There are captains and co-captains, but the main captains are the ones who usually do a lot of the leg-work around the ship and are actively involved in the community. Co-captains serve to do paperwork or other inside tasks, but will assume a captain's position should the captain die. 'Scientists' : Scientists are those that regulate life on the colony and assure that everything is in balance. They work on things such as sustaining an artificial gravitational pull, containing viruses, germs and bacteria, providing and even recycling oxygen, and various other things. They have invented and continue to invent things and processes to allow life to be sustained in space on the colonies. Because they are so integral to the colonies, and because there is always something to be done on the ships, they are one of the many workers that hardly have the chance to take breaks. Any scientists who continue to work for the colonies at some point stop doing so out of obligation or for pay, but because they feel it is their duty to help others. It is both an important job, and one that is often overlooked because many people do not ever see scientists outside of their laboratories. The need for scientists and other researchers is so great that people living on the colonies who had been educated, or were in the middle of medical or scientific education before the Rush often lend themselves as volunteers to help. 'Astronauts' : All of the colony ships were positioned somewhat close to Earth for the sake of ease-of-access for supplies. Astronauts, so named because they are always going between the colonies and Earth, are those chosen to search for any supplies, food, and other items that had been abandoned on Earth, essentially acting as scavengers (though some Astronauts are actually researchers who take notes on the Earth's condition and what areas may be sufficient for supplies or must be stayed away from). Astronauts are ordered to only collect what they can and drop everything immediately in order to return to the colony if any Chimera Anima are spotted. Any food collected is either distributed, harvested, or brought to the marketplace to be traded, and any metal, tools, or other supplies collected are kept for use on the ship, distributed to the appropriate areas that require such materials. 'Merchants' : Merchants are often just residents of the colony who happened to have quite a few items on their hands and work in the marketplace. Money had become obsolete for many residents, so the people started to barter and trade for food, clothing, medical supplies, and even things like toys or gadgets for entertainment. Those who had come with nothing often had to resort to theft, so crime is rather high in the marketplace. There are a few officially-established colony merchants that get their supplies directly from the supply room with the Captain's approval, but there are not very many of these, and they are stalls that are always swarmed with people. Having official merchants was done to keep trade going, and help those who relied on trade to make a living for themselves on the colony. But for the most part, trade is done by other random residents who know how to make ends meet and trade efficiently in order to keep a shop open. 'Officers' : Officers are chosen according to strength, sense of justice, and trustworthiness. Most officers in the colonies had been policemen and policewomen or even soldiers on earth and were some of the first to be allowed onto the colonies. They protect the people and attempt to minimize crime, especially theft, typically rampant around the marketplace. 'Doctors' : Doctors live daily lives as any other resident. Due to lack of proper equipment, they can't treat many diseases or disorders and can only work on physical wounds. The types of doctors there are varies--some will do general checkups and work with smaller injuries, and others will have to deal with more dire things like surgery. Each doctor, regardless of what they specialize in, carries around a satchel (and this indicates that someone is indeed a doctor) with necessary tools to perform basic operations if needed. Because there are always injuries somewhere, this method proves effective for many residents, as there will typically always be a doctor somewhere. Doctors are quite busy, but have more free time than some of the scientists do, and there are more doctors than there are scientists in most colonies. As a result, they can actually afford to work on rotating shifts, so some doctors may work in offices, and others will roam the colonies on daily business. Some of the doctors that perform surgery will work with the scientists and have their own operating rooms near the laboratories. 'Other' : There are many other jobs throughout the colonies, and not all are necessarily official jobs. Some people who are good at trading and have lots of belongings or valuable items to squander will sometimes have people do small tasks for them. Others may even be too old or weak to go out and work but want to contribute to colony life somehow, so they may do things like sewing or cooking, running small little businesses outside their cabins for people around them. Colony Layout Each colony ship is equipped with cabin living areas for single persons or families, a laboratory for scientists to work in, a marketplace, and other essential places. There are various areas of the ship that either help the ship function, house residents, are used for science, or are used for simple activities. 'Cabins' : The Cabins are basically living spaces for every individual on the ship that come in various sizes depending on the number of residents, such as groups of families or single individuals. There are only a set number of each, so in some instances where a ship has more families than single persons, not everyone will get the perfect cabin. While some get their own family size cabin, others will have to be broken apart and live in singular cabins. Others may have more lone individuals but not enough cabins, so some people are forced to live together in family cabins. : There are more refined cabins that are much roomier and are equipped with more features, but these are reserved for more important people like scientists, the captain (who has his own private cabin connected to the ship's main control room), and other elite workers who came onto the ships before everyone else. Group cabins are for people like officers and Astronauts who all work together, but in different areas of the ship (much like firefighters who may sleep in the same place they work). There are few of these great cabins, but they vary in size and are very elegant. 'Laboratories' : The laboratories are for the scientists and doctors that perform surgeries and examinations. It is very large with various sections in order for different branches of medical or scientific work to be done without too much cross-contamination, but enough accessibility for collaboration. The labs are shared by every scientist in a colony, and each sect will include people experienced in various fields. The Laboratories are closer to the bottom of the ship, and are formed with immensely solid walls to keep any accidents that happen out of resident's ways so as not to harm anyone. 'Boiler and Machine rooms' : The boiler and machine rooms, which are a hybrid and are located near one another, include mechanisms that give the ship power and keep it running. There are mechanics and other related workers who work there and are paid in food and other supplies. 'The Community Space' : The community space is much like a public park. Each colony had one established, as it was deemed as a necessary location for residents' mental and physical health. It includes artificially grown plant life, artificial grass, benches, a metal walkway, and is surrounded by walls that were decorated to give the illusion of being outside. The community space includes a set of lights that are fashioned to shine in a way that resembles sunlight, transitioning in intensity according to the sun's natural light. This space is used for may activities for those who are not currently working or busy. Not unlike a real park, people come by themselves or with children to jog, exercise or just walk around. Others will spend time under artificial oak trees reading, or engaging in other quiet activities. 'The Market' : The market is an area in which trade is done for food, clothes and other items necessary to survive. There are merchants with stalls packed mostly with food items such as fruits, vegetables and sometimes cooked meat (considered a rarity), and other items such as clothing and accessories. It is typically very crowded with people looking to trade for a day's meal, looking for clothes, or other things that they might use to trade. The market is packed with thieves as well. 'Docking and Launch Bays' : These are bays used typically by astronauts to go back and forth between their colony and Earth for supplies. The Docking bay is sort of like a garage, and it has a large amount of miniature ships lined up in rows. Each ship can be worked by any astronaut, but nobody else, unless otherwise allowed by some other authority. No astronaut has an assigned ship and can choose whichever is available. The Docking bay has a door with a window that is sealed off, and behind it is the Launch bay. It is a room large enough to fit several ships, but typically only receives or releases between one and three at a time. It is also sealed off by a heavy windowed door that, when opened, allows a ship to take off into space and toward Earth. The control to open and seal these gates is located near the door in the Docking bay, and someone is always regulating it when a ship is prepared to land or to take off. 'Supply Room' : The supply room is a rather large room where all gathered supplies from earth are stored. Only astronauts and the Captain, as well as a few stock regulators, are allowed there. Astronauts will typically be the ones to distribute food and other supplies to workers and specified merchants. 'Artificial Gardens' : While not necessarily a garden in the traditional sense, the Artificla Gardens are a sort of area where wheat, fruits and vegetables can be grown artificially and later harvested. Although they are not grown the same way as on Earth, what is grown there still contains the same nutritional value and taste. Residents of a colony can work here in order to earn their own fruits and vegetables to live off of. Nobody gets to keep absolutely everything they harvest, but they do get compensated a fair amount of it for their work. Gallery Note: This project was done over a course of several years, so the art style varies. It began as color-overs before I began drawing for it! This gallery is only for random, spoiler-free scenes. Character and chapter art is on their respective pages and on the series gallery _DVD_18_640x480WMV9__0045.jpg tokyo-mew-mew-tokyo-mew-mew-751268_500_375.jpg tmm257.png onyxandlunar.png TMM13.png l_56f0af7659764c6daea3e85817448205.jpg _DVD_19_640x480WMV9__0154.jpg onyxlunar.png Akio and Hikari.png|Mew Radiant Sun peeking in on Akio's work Soren and Hikari.png|Soren and Hikari leaving the marketplace Arisu and Hotaru.png|Arisu and Hotaru walking down the cabin hallways Jason and Chrysalis.png|Jason and Chrysalis in their cabin Alexander and Akio 3.png|Alexander and Akio Chrysalis and Niji 001.png|Chrysalis and Niji Niji and Akio.png|Akio and Niji Hikari and Chrysalis.png|Hikari and Chrysalis Hotaru and Chrysalis 2.png|Hotaru admiring Chrysalis Created by AnnikaDoll Category:Galaxy Mew Mew Category:Annika's Pages Category:Mew Teams Category:Stories Category:AUs Category:Story Hubs